


Don't get cocky

by Bumblebagel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluffy, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kisses, Multi, Other, Pidge/reader - Freeform, horrible mario kart defeat, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebagel/pseuds/Bumblebagel
Summary: After losing a MarioKart race, cuddles and bad pick-up lines ensue.-The reader is Gender-Neutral.
Relationships: Pidge | Katie Holt/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Don't get cocky

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

“I’m so crushing you right now.” 

Your fingers were flying fast, hand-eye coordination on point. Pidge didn’t answer and instead burrowed her chin deeper into your shoulder in concentration. 

She sat in your lap, straddling your hips as her arms stretched behind your back to clutch a ds. As you concentrated on your own ds, you were almost distracted by her soft hair brushing up against your chin. Almost.

“Are you sure about that?” you didn’t need to see her face to hear the smirk on her lips. Your eyebrows knitted in concentration, preparing for whatever trickery she had up her sleeve. 

“NOT A FUCKING TURTLE SHELL-” You wailed in agony as you lost your seat in the winner's circle, and Yoshi passed you with a honk of his horn. He was taunting you. Pidge was taunting you. 

“Whyy-” you groaned, burying your face in her hair, “Turtle shells are what break relationships. Just like monopoly, and mega Jenga.”

“Are you going to start monologuing?”

“Why couldn’t I have lost to Waluigi? Now that’s a fucking man of culture right there. Hecka respect for him and his purple cap.”

“See what happens when we get cocky?” Pidge laughed, closing her ds. She brought her head from under yours so she could see your face, “You’re just salty that I beat you.”

“I totally would’ve won if you didn’t use that turtle shell-”

“All is fair in love and Mario Kart.” Instead of retorting, you laid your head on her shoulder and wrapped your arms tighter around her middle. Pidge still sat atop you as she began to trace around your inner thigh, deep in thought.

“What’s the matter?” She stopped for a moment when she felt your shoulders shake.

You brought your chin from the crook of her neck, a smile brighter than the biggest star on your face, “it tickles!” 

Giggling, you brought the two of you down on the bed. Your head fell onto a nearby pillow while Pidge eased herself down onto your chest. Your hands were still wrapped around her waist as she used her elbows to prop herself up on top of you. You two were nose to nose, Pidge occasionally pushing her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. Your two ds’s were carelessly tossed to the side.

“Well hellooo there! Fancy meeting you here?” 

“Haha, cute.” Pidge scoffed, rolling off of you as you continued laughing. She laid on her stomach, hands under her cheek and feet in the air. Her head was turned to face you but her glasses were askew once more, it was adorable. 

“Cute?” you smirked, climbing on top of her. Your hands were on either side of her head as you brought your lips to her cheek, “What about absolutely hot?” She shut her eyes tight, holding back laughter as you trailed kisses along her jawline. Each kiss was more tender than the last. 

“Don’t get cocky-” she breathed, a smile playing on her lips. 

“Oh please,” you couldn't help but scoff falling to her side once more, “if being sexy was a crime, I’d be jailed for a hundred years.”

“For a crime, you didn’t commit?” 

“Wow-” You scoffed, acting offended. “I have a better one,” you decided, face still alight with delight.

“I hope you know CPR because you just took my breath away!”

“Oh geez, that is sooo bad-” she laughed, attempting to push you away. Instead, you grabbed her arm and pulled her closer.

“You’re so beautiful, you give the sun a reason to shine.” You bring the back of her hand to your lips, and then place it over your heart. Her fingers curl over your chest as you inch closer and take off her glasses.

When you finally meet in the middle, it feels like you’ve ascended above the clouds. You still held her hand against your chest as the other drifts to her shoulder pulling her even closer. Your legs entwined with each other, lips moving in sync. 

The kiss was rather sloppy on your part but dammit, it didn’t matter. Her hair was so floofy, and her hands were so soft, and her body felt so small under your arm. You could feel her eyelashes flutter against your skin, and the smile on her lips. You wanted nothing more than to pull her under the blankets, protected from the evil of the world. 

Once parted, you were instantly on her neck trailing kisses from her ear to her collarbone. This moment was too good, you were going to enjoy every little second you had with her. 

Pidge took a breath, breaking the comfortable silence, “do you have a band-aid? Because I think I scraped my knee falling for you-”

And you laughed.

And Pidge laughed. 

And more than anything, you wish you could’ve put that heavenly sound on repeat. It was decided right then and there that there was nothing you loved more than the sound of her adorable laugh. There was no one you loved more than her.

**Author's Note:**

> The thing about x reader is that unlike canon x canon there is no set personality for the reader. Not everyone has the same love language as the next guy... I decided to write this sort of with myself in mind, which is coincidentally a little shit. Tell me what you think and if you have tips or reviews, I'll be glad to read them!


End file.
